<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You don’t know it yet, but I’m the cupid of things by Mercurialfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974466">You don’t know it yet, but I’m the cupid of things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/pseuds/Mercurialfan'>Mercurialfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And to Henry, Bisexuality, Getting Together, Instagram, M/M, Queer Character, Those promo pics from the Amazing Devil did things to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/pseuds/Mercurialfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And now he was staring at his friend wearing blood-red lipstick and his heart was hammering out of his chest and he kept going back to the picture of Joey without a shirt and…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Batey/Henry Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You don’t know it yet, but I’m the cupid of things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from 'Farewell Wanderlust'. Go support The Amazing Devil on Bandcamp!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was sitting on his couch in his apartment, beer in hand and lazily scrolling through his Instagram. Kal was stretched out next to him, big fluffy head resting on his lap. The television was on, but Henry wasn’t really paying attention. He’d had quite a lovely day, pre-production for the second season of the Witcher was well on its way and he was looking forward to meeting up with his co-stars again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of, he suddenly remembered that Joey had a new album coming out one of these days. He hadn’t really spoken to Joey for the past few weeks but they’d occasionally texted back and forth and at one point Henry had commented on a post on Instagram about the upcoming album. Joey had responded, much to the delight of their fans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry finished his beer and absentmindedly scratched Kal’s head, before looking up Joey’s Instagram.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry. His phone screen was filled with a picture of Joey and his friend Madeleine standing in a forest, but the only thing that really registered was Joey. Joey, who wasn’t wearing a shirt, and was letting out a primal scream, fists balled, eyes rimmed with black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was beautiful and Henry felt something shift, change, like he had only ever seen the world one way, but now he could see everything and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With shaking hands, he swiped through the rest of the photo’s. Joey in make-up, Joey in a dress… It should have been ridiculous, or funny, or maybe just artistic, but all Henry could think was:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He is beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He is beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He is beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a Hollywood actor, Henry had come across all kind of people and he’d never been bothered by any of the somewhat unusual ways some of his colleagues liked to express themselves. Where the general public was finally ready to accept gay and lesbian people, most of Hollywood didn’t even blink an eye anymore when a man would wear a dress to an event or when someone would announce they were neither a man nor a woman. Hell, he’d spoken in debt about it with Ezra and although Henry didn’t really get everything about gender identity, he was happy that Ezra had felt safe to talk to him about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now he was staring at his friend wearing blood-red lipstick and his heart was hammering out of his chest and he kept going back to the picture of Joey without a shirt and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal whined, pushing his wet nose in his face, shaking him from his thoughts. Henry blinked, took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to his dog’s snout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are right,” he told Kal. “I’m too old to freak out over a sudden gay revelation. It’s 2020, a man well into his thirties can find out he is not so straight as he previously thought and not have a crisis about it. So that’s what I’m going to do; not have a crisis about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal just stared at him before huffing gently and putting his head back on his paws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling. Was Joey like Ezra? Queer, or whatever it was called now? The two of them had talked about a lot of things; music, acting, books, and even politics, but never romance. Henry himself was quite tight-lipped about his own love-life, maybe Joey hadn’t wanted to bring it up? So it could very well be that Joey liked men, and that maybe they could talk about it a bit one day and then Henry would say something along the lines of “you looked real pretty in that dress” and then Joey would look at him with those big blue eyes and,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not freaking out. Right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry had always prided himself on being a pragmatic man, so twenty minutes after his not!freakout, he sat up and grabbed his phone. Might as well listen to the album then, he reasoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three songs later, he decided to bite the bullet and text Joey. He was genuinely enjoying the music and he wanted Joey to know. Nevermind that he now knew what Joey looked like wearing lipstick and a dress. <strike>And that he maybe had </strike><strike>accidentally</strike><strike> developed a crush on him based o</strike><strike>n</strike><strike> some stupid pictures.</strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Currently listening to your new album. Loving it so far!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone buzzed only a few minutes later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah? Thanks! Absolutely knackered now, but happy to hear you enjoy it!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry bit his lip, hesitating. Was he really going to pursue this? He could easily leave it at this, just wishing Joey a good night and only meeting him on set in a few weeks time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or he could test the waters a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Liked the pics too. You look quite dashing in make-up and a dress.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, the response was immediate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Are you making fun of me?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panic ran through him. This was the opposite of what he had trying to accomplish. He quickly texted back:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No! I meant it. Sorry if I came across as mocking you. I like it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry waited with bated breath. This time, it took almost fifteen minutes and he spent the entire time cursing his awkwardness, the universe, and dresses in general. But then,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was it. Henry could simply dismiss it with a lame joke, but if he would continue this conversation it might lead to… something. He wasn’t even sure what would happen. Maybe Joey was queer, but that wouldn’t mean he would like Henry. Still, he felt that there was something there and later he would blame it on the beer he had been drinking but he texted back after only a minute of deliberation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I didn’t either. I guess you’re never too old to learn something new about yourself. Or maybe it’s just you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hitting send Henry put his phone away, hugged Kal to his chest and waited for either a phone call from his agent telling him Joey had filed a complaint, a text from Joey gently rebuffing him, or maybe, if he was really lucky, a flirtatious text back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got neither. What he did get, however, a nerve-wrecking forty minutes later, was a knock on his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What followed was an awkward conversation, a tentative first kiss, a sure second kiss, and a heated third one. When the two men moved to the couch and clothes started to come off, Kal just sighed and moved out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was but a simple dog, but even he could see that it’d probably be best if he were to spend the night in the spare bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>